


Back together

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Love You, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Shyness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Mitch is glad to have Alex back as his teammate. He celebrates, with some cuddles and overall softness.





	Back together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> These two are just the softest together and I love them so much! A while back in another fic I had a little snippet of Alex/Mitch too, and I just loved their interactions! Thank to F1_rabbit for commenting on there and making me realise I'm not the only one who loves these dorks together <3

Alex was more than surprised to find Mitch in his hotel room, the Kiwi cuddled in under the covers, both pillows pushed under his neck and back as he scrolled through his phone.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asked with a soft smile. Mitch yawned and sleepily blinked up at him as Alex toed off his shoes and slung his coat over the back of a chair. The Brit walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge just as Mitch pushed himself up in sitting position. 

“Missed you, Ace.” Mitch muttered, shuffling closer to wrap his arms around Alex’s waist, his head resting on the Brit’s shoulder. “And thought we should celebrate becoming teammates again.” he added, a smile on his lips as he buried his face in the crook of Alex’s shoulder. Alex wrapped an arm around Mitch’s shoulders, resting his head on top of the smaller man’s. 

This type of affection was not abnormal between the two of them. Mitch never did shy away from hugging and touching Alex, and Alex never pushed him away, even welcomed the small Kiwi close whenever he could. Mitch was an exception in every way Alex thought possible, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Mitch asked, more and more of his weight coming to rest on Alex as he started to doze off. Alex chuckled, gently carding his fingers through Mitch’s hair.

“Of course. I don’t think I’ll be able to get you to leave like this anyways.” he whispered. Mitch smiled against Alex’s collarbone.

“No you won’t.” 

They sat in silence for a while, before Alex gently wrestled Mitch off of him, easing him back down onto the covers.

“Need to shower, will be back soon, okay?” he said softly. Mitch nodded, brushing his fingers over Alex’s cheek.

“Sure, take your time.” he said, fingers still lingering. Alex closed his eyes, turning his head a little to press a kiss to the Kiwi’s fingertips. He blushed a little once he realised what he did and quickly got up, giving Mitch an awkward smile. 

When he came back, hair damp and dressed in just an old shirt and boxers, Mitch was in the middle of the bed, limbs spread to the sides as he snored softly. Alex smiled tenderly at the sleeping figure, getting in under the cover as careful as he could. 

It wasn’t the first time Mitch slept in the same bad, but it still made Alex skip a bit to see the Kiwi turn over to face him, dark eyes blinking slowly.

“Am glad to have you back, Ace.” Mitch whispered. Alex smiled. 

“Am glad to have you back too, sleepy head.” he answered softly. Mitch chuckled.

“I know you don’t like spooning.” Mitch slurred. “But I’m going to cuddle you anyways.” he yawned, curling himself around Alex’s side as best he could. Alex chuckled, rolling onto his side to bring Mitch even closer.

“I think I can make an exception for you.” he answered, nuzzling his face into Mitch’s hair with a content sigh.

~~

When Alex woke up, he was pressed up against Mitch’s back. Mitch hummed contently when Alex shifted, the Brit hand somehow having found its way under Mitch’s shirt, pressing against the warm skin of his stomach. Alex carefully moved his fingers a little, trying to calm his breathing as he brushed the digits over the smooth muscle. Mitch stirred a little, angling his head to peak back at the Englishman. 

“Morning.” he muttered, stretching a little. Alex bit his lip when he felt Mitch’s stomach muscles flutter and move under his touch. Mitch yawned and rolled over, his arms wrapping around Alex’s chest.

“You’ve trained a lot, Ace, you look hot as fuck.” Mitch purred, nose brushing over Alex’s collarbone as he rubbed his hands over Alex’s back in slow circles, mapping out the strong muscle. Alex smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to Mitch’s forehead.

“I don’t have to be anywhere today… Stay here with me? I’ll even order you your favourite hamburgers if that’s what it takes.” Alex muttered, a slight blush on his cheeks. Mitch winked.

“You don’t have to persuade me. I’ll happily stay here all weekend if you let me.” he purred. “But, I have one condition.” he added. Alex cocked his head a little, frowning at the small Kiwi.

“What condition?” he asked, narrowing his eyes a little. Mitch grinned, placing a hand on Alex’s cheek.

“I want you to stop pretending you don’t fancy me and just kiss me already.” he whispered. Alex’s blush deepened, but he hesitantly leaned in, letting out a soft hum as he brought their lips together. Mitch sighed shakily, hands coming to rest on Alex’s cheeks as he kissed back, expertly moving his lips over Alex’s and letting his tongue teasingly brush against the seam. 

Alex wanted to deepen the kiss, really didn’t want to ever forget that feeling of Mitch’s lips on his, but he still pulled away, smiling softly as he looked into the Kiwi’s deep brown eyes. 

“Mitch, I-” he didn’t know what to say. Mitch smiled again, tilting his head up to press a kiss to the tip of Alex’s nose.

“I love you Ace.” he mumbled, for the first time in ages seeming a little unsure of himself. Alex bit his lip, before tugging the small man close again, smiling at the way Mitch perfectly fitted against him, head tucked below Alex’s chin. They stayed silent for a moment, before Alex finally spoke.

“I love you too.”


End file.
